


Allow me

by Beels_Chicken_Nuggies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Other, Smut, Top Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beels_Chicken_Nuggies/pseuds/Beels_Chicken_Nuggies
Summary: We need more bottom Luci.
Kudos: 21





	Allow me

  
  


You rubbed your eyes and sat up. Looking around the dark room and letting out a sigh. Another rough week. 

Your D.D.D. buzzes and you picked it up curiously.

It was a message from Lucifer.

-Y/N! Are you asleep?

~I was. 

-Come to my room.

~Why?

-I want to see you

You shrugged and stood up, walking out unto the cold halls and towards Luci's room. Knocking on the door softly before entering.

"Oh! Y/N! You're here!" Lucifer's unusually chipper voice chimed.

You walked inside and sat down beside him on the bed. "You called?"

He nodded and hugged you, you could smell the strong scent of alcohol rolling off him. 

"Lucifer are you drunk?"

"Hehe, you know me so well Y/N."

His hand trailed through your hair and he touched your lips and cheek.

"Your so cute Y/N. Did you know that?"

This was weird.

He leaned forward, but you didn't pull away as your lips touched.

Lucifer pulled back in shock, "Uh, Apologies. I uh, won't do that again."

This was starting to get on your nerves. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into the kiss. Draping your arms over his shoulders.

"Mhh, Y/N, I- want you."

You could feel the hard erection growing in his pants, you yourself was feeling aroused. 

You pushed him down and sat on his lap, grinding his crutch against your own, craving the sound of his moans.

"Hng!" He bucked his hips out of reflex but you forced him back down and sat up. His eyes looked at you in a pleading way, but you didn't fall for it. Unbuckling his belt. You checked to make sure the door was locked as you pulled down the pants of a newly submissive Lucifer. Pulling the small vibrator you always carried with you.

"What's that?"

"Something to make you feel good.", you reply, pulling his underwear off and resting the dormant vibrator against his standing cock.

He looked down, face red, but curious. Until you flipped the switch. 

"Gah!" His body arched back and his dick hardened. "Hnng!" He panted and moaned, tossing back and forth. 

You tied it around his dick and turned it down to low, taking your own clothes off and sitting down beside the demon. You gently stroked the tip of his penis in a circle as it vibrated gently. His moans and gasps were softer and you took the vibrator off. He looked at you in a pleading way, whining for you to keep going. 

You smirked and leaned forward, rubbing and squeezing his nipples receiving the same reaction from before. You looked back down at him and pulled a condom out of your other pocket. Rolling it over your fingers and rubbing your own wetness on it as a lube, before you started fingering his ass.

He moaned and his fist held tightly unto the white sheets his body was tangled in. You couldn't wait to be inside him.

"Wait right here.", you ordered, quickly scampering outside and back, holding the strap-on/your dick in one hand, and the bottle of lube in the other.

He was still in a haze, eyes glossed over, but his red pupils shook as you bent down to kiss him, strapping the toy around your waist and inserting the side into yourself/stroking your own cock.

You moaned, looking down at the demon who bit his lip, wanting in on the pleasure you were experiencing. You smirked and pulled his legs apart, rubbing the cold clear liquid on the toy/your dick and gently inserting yourself into him. 

"Hgh!" his muffled moan, followed by a more clear one. As his eyes rolled back and his back arched. 

He couldn't speak, and you thrusting yourself into him wasn't helping, his body melted in your grasp. 

He was overstimulated, and you wanted to end this before he sobered up. Facing Lucifer with a straight face after brutally pegging him like this would be hard.

His breathing got heavier and you could feel yourself reaching your limit, pounding harder into the Avatar of Pride.

"Haa~ Y-y/N I'm going to! Hng!" he bucked his hips, and a steady stream of thick sperm streamed out of his manhood, running up his chest. You still thrust yourself into him until you reached your own climax, falling over, and trying to catch your breath.

"Hmm, Y/N. Stay with me.", Lucifer said hoarsely, grabbing your arm. You nodded and cleaned the two of you up before climbing in the bed with him, and quickly dozing off to sleep.

  
  


You could feel a chill running down your spine, before you knew it, your body was being pinned down by the now sober Lucifer.

"I never said you could do that to me now did I.", he said huskily, his hungry eyes and warm breath was turning you on again.

"What? You wanna go for round two?" you tease and he chuckled, pulling your legs apart and smirking. 

"I hope you can take me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Well fuck.

"It won't fit."

"Then you'll just have to make room."

Double fuck.

  
  



End file.
